Et si
by Videl104
Summary: Et si Dante n'avait pas eut besoin de l'aide d'Hohenheim pour créer la Pierre Philosophale? Et s'il n'avait jamais quitté Trisha?
1. Tel père, tel fils

_Titre:_ Et si...

_Auteure: _Videl

_Genre: _Général. Dramatique un peu plus tard.

_Disclamer: _Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_Résumé: _Et si Dante n'aurait jamais eut besoin de l'aide d'Hohenheim pour créer la Pierre Philosophale? Et s'il n'avait jamais quitté Trisha?

_Notes:_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hohenheim ai déjà été un alchimiste d'état. Mais le Colonel Mustang le connaissait, c'est l'important. Nee?

* * *

_Chapitre un: Visite à Central City_

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement chaude en cette saison à Central City. Dans son bureau, Roy Mustang était confortablement assit dans sa chaise de cuir noir essayant de se concentrer plus sur ses papiers qu'à travers la grande fenêtre en arrière de lui. Il poussa un grognement; les rayons du soleil ardent d'après-midi lui réchauffaient inconfortablement le dos. Il se leva et alla tirer un peu les rideaux. Il fit un peu moins chaud une fois le soleil légèrement caché. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir, ayant beaucoup de papiers à remplir avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui ne l'égayait gère.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. » répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser sortir une tête blonde.

« Je ne vous dérange pas? Vous n'êtes pas trop occupé?

- Non, non. Entrez. J'allais bientôt prendre une pause de toute façon. »

Mustang leva son regard vers la porte. Il sourit à son invité qui entrait et lui fit signe vers une chaise en face de son bureau. L'homme blond était accompagné d'un homme qui lui était presque identique, bien que celui-ci ait les traits plus enfantins et ne porte pas de lunettes. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau et ne prirent pas la peine de s'asseoir sur les sièges indiqués.

« Tu choisis tes amis bien jeunes. Tu ne me présentes pas? ricana Roy.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, mais bien mon fils, répondit l'homme aux lunettes. Présente-toi Edward. » dit-il en poussant légèrement son soit-disant fils.

Il semblait un peu gêné, mais tout de même déterminé. Il s'avança un peu plus vers le bureau du Colonel.

« Edward Elric. Ravi de vous connaître Colonel Roy Mustang.

- Je suis ravi moi aussi jeune homme. »

Edward se recula pour être à la même hauteur que son père. Roy se retourna vers lui.

« Et bien Hohenheim, je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite famille.

- Avec Trisha, j'ai eu deux enfants.

- Félicitation.

- Vous êtes un peu en retard pour les félicitations. Ils sont déjà à un âge avancé, comme vous pouvez le constater...

- En effet. Mais que vaut le plaisir de ta visite mon cher?

- Edward voudrait devenir un alchimiste d'état.

- Ah oui? Alors, on veut marcher sur les traces de son père? »

Le Colonel planta son regard dans les yeux dorés d'Edward. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et regarda directement Mustang dans les yeux.

« Non. Je veux seulement devenir un grand alchimiste.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir un alchimiste d'état alors.

- J'aimerais avoir accès à la bibliothèque nationale pour étudier.

- Devenir alchimiste d'état, ce n'est pas juste pourvoir avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Si nous en avons besoin, nous pouvons t'envoyer en mission.

- Je sais. » répondit simplement Edward.

Roy sourit, puis se leva de sa chaise.

« Et bien, allons voir de quoi tu es capable. Veuillez me suive messieurs. »

Il sortit de son bureau, suivit des deux hommes blonds. Il s'arrêta un instant au bureau de Riza.

« Lieutenant, je vais dans la cour du quartier général. Je reviens très bientôt.

- Bien monsieur. »

Le Colonel ouvrait la marche vers l'extérieur. Edward tira un peu sur la manche du manteau de son père. Celui-ci se retourna vers son fils.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un test d'aptitudes avant de commencer l'examen, chuchota-t-il en jetant un oeil à l'homme aux cheveux de jais devant lui.

- D'habitude il n'y en a pas. Le Colonel Mustang veut seulement voir si tu as une chance de réussir l'examen. »

Edward se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es un excellent petit alchimiste, le rassura Hohenheim.

- Je suis pas petit je te signale! Je vais même bientôt te dépasser! » rigola Edward.

Pour toute réponse, son père sourit à ses propos.

Ils étaient rendu dans la cours maintenant. Roy Mustang se retourna vers ses deux invités.

« Alors, montres-moi tes capacités Edward. »

Edward respira un bon coup et s'avança. Il prit une autre grande inspiration, frappa ses deux mains ensemble et les posa par terre. Une lumière bleue parcourue le sol et un flot d'énergie souleva leurs vêtements. Quand la lumière se dissipa, une statue d'à peu près sa grandeur se trouvait devant lui. Il se releva et épousseta légèrement ses pantalons. Hohenheim était fier de son fils. Il contemplait son bon travail avec un sourire de fierté sur le visage . Quant à lui, le Colonel avait les yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Il contourna la statue et s'approcha de l'alchimiste en herbe.

« Co...comment? Une transmutation sans cercle, finit-il par articuler.

- Non. Il en a bien un. » répondit Edward.

Il lui montra ses mains gantées; un cercle, de son invention probablement, avait été cousu sur ses paumes._ Il s'est sûrement inspiré de mes gants, _pensa l'Alchimiste de Flammes.

« Il se pratique souvent en faisant de l'alchimie. C'est plus pratique pour lui; il économise du temps comme cela À la place d'en dessiner un à chaque fois, expliqua le plus vieux Elric.

- Je vois. »

Roy sourit.

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Cette statue est superbe. Et les détails! Bravo. »

Puis, il commença à marcher vers son bureau, laissant les deux hommes blonds derrière lui. Sans se retourner, un peu plus loin, il reprit;

« Je t'attends aux examens Edward! »

Une fois disparut dans le quartier général, le père se retourna vers son fils.

« Tu vois; tu as déjà quelqu'un de ton côté pour l'examen, dit-il en souriant. Je te l'avais dis: tu es capable.

- Oui! »

Il sourit à son tour.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. À moins que vos reviews me donnent des idées pour continuer ma fiction plus loin. Et à moins que vous vouliez la suite aussi! Reviews please!**  



	2. Le concours

_Disclamer: _Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_Note:_ Je vous prierais de ne pas vous rendre compte du fait qu'Edward est presque de la même grandeur que son paternel. J'ai fais une erreur. Au début, je n'avais pas décidé la fin. Et maintenant que je l'ai fais, bah, ce petit détail est assez dérangeant... :S Donc, oubliez ça, merci.

_

* * *

Chapitre2_

« Allez! On se lève là-dedans! »

C'était déjà aujourd'hui? Edward n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Trop occupé à lire et réviser les livres que son père lui rapportait de la bibliothèque. Il repoussa d'un geste fatigué le livre ouvert reposé sur son visage: il s'était endormi en pleine lecture. Il poussa un grognement.

« Alors, tu te sens prêt pour l'examen? »

Il prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas avant de répondre à la question de son père. Il bailla tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Mouais. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas trop veiller hier soir.

- Ouais et comme d'habitude...

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté. » termina Hohenheim pour lui.

Il lui répondit d'une grimace. Edward se leva un peu chancelant à cause de ses membres encore engourdis de sommeil.

« Je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparu du seuil de la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Le vieux avait loué un petit appartement le temps que son fils tente sa chance pour devenir alchimiste d'état. Petit, pas très luxueux, mais parfait pour leurs porte-feuilles. Pour le temps qu'ils resteraient ici, pas besoin de grand chose de plus non plus.

Après une douche rapide et s'être habillé, l'enfant de dix ans rejoignit son père dans la petite cuisine. Ça sentait bon les croissants frais. Il en attrapa un au passage et s'assit sur une des chaises de la table à manger.

Ventres affamés apaisés, ils sortirent de la maison. Les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un air que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand il était plus jeune, Edward était sûr de lui.

« Tu n'as pas oublié tes gants?

- Non! » répondit-il en lui les montrant.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence.

« C'est drôle: c'est toi qui va passer l'examen, mais je suis plus stressé que toi, affirma le père en riant nerveusement.

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. J'ai assez étudié et tu m'as aidé. Je n'ai que d'autres choix que de passer ce test! »

Il sourit. Mais Hohenheim n'avait pas plus l'air convaincu. Bien sûr, il avait une entière confiance dans les capacités de son fils, mais il avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui, il en avait peur. Sans trop montrer son anxiété à son fils aîné, ils parcoururent la distance restante en parlant de trucs et astuces concernant l'alchimie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin en bas des grandes marches de l'immeuble où Edward allait passer son examen écrit d'alchimiste d'état. Celui-ci les regarda, puis se tourna vers son père.

« Bonne chance.

- Merci! »

Le jeune Elric s'élança dans les marches blanches, mais fut retenu.

« Edward! »

Il se retourna.

« Quoi?

- J'ai appelé ta mère et ton frère ce matin. Ils sont d'accord pour venir ici. Ils vont certainement arriver après ton examen. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

« Maman et Alphonse s'en viennent? J'ai hâte de les voir!

- Pour l'instant, va vite dans le bâtiment avant qu'on ne ferme les portes.

- Oui! J'y cours! »

En gravitant joyeusement les marches deux à deux, Edward disparut en arrière de deux grandes et lourdes portes. Hohenheim resta planté là un moment puis se retourna, faisant maintenant face au soleil montant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel parcourut de nuages. Il plissa les yeux pour que les rayons de l'astre lumineux ne l'aveuglent pas trop. Il soupira.

Des heures passèrent. Le blond à lunettes s'était beaucoup promené dans la ville en attendant son fils. Il avait fait quelques achats et s'était arrêté dans un petit marché pour acheter de quoi manger pour lui et sa petite famille lorsque sonnera midi.

De retour à la case départ, sur le seuil de l'immense bâtiment, il retrouva, à son grand étonnement, Edward assit sur les marches, visiblement las d'attendre. Lorsqu'il vit son paternel arriver vers lui, il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« Ça été long!

- J'allais te dire le contraire. Comment ça s'est passé? Tu es drôlement d'avance...

- Bah tu sais, les questions étaient vraiment...

- Vraiment...

- Faciles! Je suis sûr et certain de passer! »

Triomphalement, Edward lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourire. Son père lui, se sentait fier de son fils. D'une main, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit bonhomme, qui répliqua rapidement.

« Hé! Arrête! »

Il s'exécuta et lui tira la langue. L'enfant fit de même.

« Alors, à quelle heure maman et Alphonse vont arriver, demanda-il tout énervé.

- Bientôt. Je leur ai dis de nous rejoindre ici pour midi.

- Tu as ta montre?

- Il est onze heure moins le quart.

- Hourra! J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir! »

Tout impatient à l'idée de pouvoir raconter à son petit frère tout ce qui s'était passé ou tout ce qui l'avait apprit durant son séjour concernant l'alchimie, Edward sautilla autour de son géniteur, puis regarda au loin, attendant la voiture qui lui ramènerait le reste de sa famille.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage.

« Oh? »

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, maintenant gris et grondant. Edward grogna. D'autres gouttes tombèrent sur lui.

« C'est nul! Il faisait si beau ce matin!

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage. On aurait pu se promener dans Central. » enrichi Hohenheim.

Debout sous la petite averse, ils guettaient l'horizon.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il est quand même important. Vital, mais plate. XD Menfin, reviews please:3**


End file.
